


Back In Action

by StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Beach Romance, Day At The Beach, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Old Men In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael De Santa is lonely and of course he wants to spend time with his old buddy Trevor Philips.<br/>Beach time! Don't they make a cute couple!?<br/>You could even call it a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach Time, T

**Author's Note:**

> At the beach for realz and I made me want to write a sappy Trikey beach fanfiction xD So here it is.  
> AND MY OTHER FANFICTIONSS I AM STILL WRITING. Just letting ya'll know I didn't forget about them.

Trevor scratched that back of his neck and threw his legs over the side of his bed to sit up. The middle aged man rubbed his eyes and groaned, what he needed was coffee.  
"Ronald! Where the fuck is my morning coffee! Hurry the fuck up before I stick my boy in yer ear, uh!" Trevor called to the man he leaves in charge of his buisness when he leaves Sandy Shores and also his friend.  
"Yes, T! Of course!" A nervous voice called from outside his trailer.  
"Hurry the Hell up!" Philips tredged out of his room and into the living room scratching his bare chest.  
"Okay, Trevor." Ron came running in a cup of Trevor's coffee in his hand. "Here ya go, T." The older man handed Trevor the coffee in which T grabbed it out of his hands.  
"'Bout fucking time,"  
"I know. I'm sorry, Trevor." Trevor sipped the coffee, enjoying how Ron knew how he took his moring coffee. It was principle; moring coffee made Trevor want to get out of bed in the morning.  
"No worries, Ronald. You came through in the end." He slapped Ron's back with a smile. Ron went to say something but his bosses phone rang making him shut his mouth. Trevor grumbled something and grabbed his phone that was on the couch. He took a lot at the caller ID and grinned smugly.  
"Well, sugartits! What do I owe the unexpected call from an old friend?" Trevor smiled into the phone.  
"Hey, T. Um.. I'm was wondering if you wanted to do something with me today. You know, hang out or.. Um.. Try to patch up our friendship." Patch up our friendship? Trevor rolled his eyes, 'What sappy old movie did Michael get that from?'  
"Did your theripist tell you to give me a call?"  
"I just wanted to work on our friendship! That's all. Sorry."  
"Fine. You old softy, I'll be over in a couple hours. Don't try to miss me so much, sugar."  
"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you."  
"We will see when I get there, Mikey. Maybe even Amanda could watch."  
"FUCK Y-" Trevor cut the call before Michael could tell him off and snickered.  
"RON! I'm leaving for Los Santos in a second! Watch the business for me and make me some money, you turd. You got that?" Trevor yelled as he rummaged through his dresser drawers; trying to find something clean or a least semi clean.  
"You're leaving, boss? But-" Ron appeared in Trevor's bedroom doorway.  
"Ba ba ba! I'm leaving. End. Of. Story. Don't worry, Ron. I'll miss you. Promise, eh." He grabbed a grey tank top and pulled it on with a pair of black jogging shorts.  
"I'll miss you too, boss. I- I mean, not too much, you know. Wait, why are you going to the city again?" Trevor stiffened up at Ron's question. He knew if he told him why he was going, Ron wouldn't like it. Even though that wasn't gonna stop Trevor. He was his own man.  
"Business." T shrugged, walking to the kitchen to grab his truck keys that were on the counter next to the sink.  
"You're going to Michael, aren't you?" Ron questioned, following Trevor to his truck that was parked just out front on the street.  
"It's none of your fucking business, Ronald. Maybe I am maybe I ain't. You need to focus on the business and making money, mkay!" Trevor opened the truck door and get it, "Watch my stuff."  
"Yes, T." The truck started up and Trevor gave Ron a smile.  
"Good. Now get back to work!" Ron nodded and started to walk back to his home, "RUN!" T yelled almost making Ron trip when he started to run towards his back door. Trevor only chuckled and drove down the street to the freeway. He loved it out here the only part he didn't like was, well.. The Lost.. Other local idiots and being far away from his not so dead buddy. Michael. He actually wanted to work on their friendship? Trevor snorted, Right. Michael needs to be schooled on friendship and loyalty. Ha! And emotions. Channel X came on the radio channel and Trevor just wanted to enjoy the ride there before he 'worked on his and Michael's relationship'. Friendship, he meant friendship. Well.... nah.. Never mind.

  


Michael paced his living room floor, waiting. He wanted to see Trevor and reconnect with him. Be the best friend he knew Trevor deserved after all those years together. Put him first and treat him right. This was all new to Michael and he was gonna have to regain Trevor's trust which he know will take more than just a trip somewhere for a day. But Michael wanted to urn back the trust over time, what he really wanted was how it was back then; Just him and T. Two young kids lost but felt they belonged with each other. He missed it, his heart couldn't take any more hurt or depression from Amanda and his kids. Even though he will always love his son and daughter but T was there first. It's been three hours since he called and he figured Trevor was in Sandy Shores.  
"I just need to relax. Fuck. Come on, Michael." He scolded himself, schlepping over to the couch and plopping down on it. "It's just Trevor." Ha. 'It's just Trevor' right. The man who eats people and doesn't mind what people think about him as long as they don't mention he's Canadian. Fucks pretty much anything he's attracted to. Yeah, 'it's just Trevor Philips'. But there was only one Trevor Philips and he's Michael's or at least he will be.  
"Mikey! Hey, Sugartits!" Michael's head turned to Trevor when he appeared in the archway. Michael smiled, he's gotten use to Trevor's little nicknames. He even has his own nicknames for Trevor.  
"Hey, Acid Cock." Mr. De Santa smirked as he watched Trevor walk over to sit down on the couch to Michael. Philips wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulder.  
"Alright, buddy. So what do want to do in this fake fucking city, hm? Came all this way."  
"I thought we could maybe go see a movie or something.. Or-"  
"Like a date?" Trevor smiled, smugly.  
"Of course not! Woah, T." Michael wasn't against calling it a date but he didn't want to admit that to Trevor at the moment. Nor did Trevor want to be the first to call it that. He was hoping Michael would.  
"Right, well.. Where's the family." Trevor looked around and then back to Michael. Trevor could tell there was something bothering him.  
"Amanda and I decided to take time alone and be apart for awhile."  
"Amanda's idea, right?"  
"Yeah. But I'm use to not seeing her much these past few years anyway."  
"Ehh! Old T is here now. Me and you, Mikey.. back together again! Like the old days, buddy." Trevor rubbed Michael's shoulder and brought him closer.  
"Thanks, Trev. Yeah, like the old days. You want to go to the beach or somethin'?"  
"Yeah, alright. You ain't gonna wear that right?" Trevor gestured to Michael's grey suit he had on.  
"No. I was just gonna wear shorts and a opened shirt with something underneath." Trevor took this opportunity to poke fun at Michael.  
"What? You ain't gonna show the whole world yer sugartits?" He reached over and poked Michael's right pec. The older man swatted his hand away.  
"Fuck you, Trevor." Michael got up and walked towards the stairs, "Be down in a minute."  
"Take yer time, sugar." Trevor leaned back against the couch. Little did Michael know but Trevor liked Michael no matter how "fat" Amanda, himself or even Michael thought he was. T already claimed Michael's sugarytits for himself.  
"Ya ready T?" Trevor looked up to see Michael who was leaning in the archway in sandals, grey shorts and a black unbutton shirt, with just a bit of Michael's torso exposed for Trevor to lick his lips over. Michael stood strait up and his shirt spread open a little giving Trevor a good view of Michael's hairy belly and a nipple. Trevor looked up at Michael with red cheeks only to find a smug smirk slapped across his face.  
"Yeah," He cleared his throat, "Yeah, M." Trevor got up and followed Michael out to his car. T's eyes didn't leave Michael's ass as he walked down the driveway to his car that was parked out on the street. Michael smiled to himself because he knew Trevor was watching his every move. He couldn't believe he actually made Trevor's mouth drop to the floor. This was gonna be a fun day.


	2. Sand, Surf And Old Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little beach romance while the two figure out what they mean to each other.  
> And of course someone has to ruin it.  
> Guess who decides to confess first? Read it and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thought I update this lovely little Trikey fanfic so here ya go. This is gonna be a short fanfic with probably 3 or 4 chapters.

Michael drove them down to Vespucci Beach to spend sometime with each other. He was hopeful they won't get into a fight anytime during this little adventure of theirs.  
"Well.." Michael cleared his throat, "Looks like we're here."  
"Seems so," Trevor looked around trying to seem like being here with Michael wasn't a big thing. But it kinda was, they were together to work on what was between them. Friendship. Not to do some stupid heist for Norton and that prick Haines or Weston. He smiled to himself remember just last week he had D. Wes in the trunk and was taking him to his doom.  
"What cha thinkin' 'bout, T?" Michael smiled over to Trevor who seemed to be in his own thoughts.  
"What? Oh nothing, M. Just, uh thinking." Michael nodded and then they fell back into a not so comfortable silence.  
"C'mon, bud." Michael opened his car door to get out.  
"Where the fuck we going, Mikey?"  
"Let go walk on the beach." Michael was up to something, Trevor knew that. He was being so.... Um.. Not so asshole-ish if that was even a word. Maybe, Trevor thought, 'He actually wants to spend time with old T?' They both met in front of the car.  
"Alright, Townley." Michael stuck his hands into his short pockets while Trevor let his hang. Michael's eyes looked down at Trevor really fucking short shorts. He didn't look so bad in them, nice long legs. Shit. He quickly let his eyes roam up to Trevor's arm. And came in contact with Trevor's tattoo; the tattoo got to remember Michael after what happened 10 years ago. They walked past the bike rental place. Michael didn't want to remember anything that happened back then, he wanted to forget about that right now and just spend time with his friend.  
Trevor noticed all the people looking at them funny and it made his blood boil. Can't two grown men walk on the beach together? They weren't even talking but it didn't matter it was better than being alone. And he was with Michael, his friend. They weren't holding hands, kissing or just plain fucking in the sand now were they? No. What is with everyone putting labels on everyone else? Trevor was above all that fucking shit; if he liked something, he liked it. No doubt about it. Not open for discussion. Michael was and has always been a handsome guy, Trevor could admit that. He was real and not pump up with fake muscle, like pec and cock implants. Trevor liked Michael because he was warm and real, something Trevor could cuddle and hold onto. He knew him mind was wondering but for once he didn't want to keep hiding how he felt.  
"I think people think we're together." Michael humored, shaking his head.  
"Let them think that then," Michael suddenly felt self conscious about his body being so exposed.  
"Maybe this was a bad idea." Michael frowned and looked back to see the car.  
"What cha talkin' about? Just because people are assholes?"  
"Well, no.. I don't know." The water rushed over Michael's feet. Trevor noticed how Michael was fiddling with his opened shirt. He knew Michael didn't like his body and wouldn't like it until he looked as fake as everyone else in this city to fit in. He was glad Michael didn't turn into none of these turds in the physical aspects. Michael was still Michael, just a little bit bigger, more to love.  
"Then don't worry about it. If anyone talks shit we'll ruff them up like back in the day." Trevor nudged Michael's shoulder.  
"We might be too old to ruff anyone up anymore, T." Michael chuckled, feeling a little at ease.  
"Speak for yer self, buddy." Trevor beamed, "I'm in my prime. You remember our first job together?"  
Michael smiled, course he did, "I do. Man those were the good old days. Times seemed... Um."  
"Simple?"  
"Yeah, Simple. Just me and you, T. Two young kids who had no idea what the fuck they were doing on this Earth."  
"That was us alright. What about our first time we had to sleep in a run down Hotel off the freeway after that said job?"  
"Ha. I remember."  
"And you kept hogging the blankets, you fat ass."  
"Hey I was cold! And when I woke up you were nearly lying on top of me."  
"I was cold too." Trevor blushed, looking down at the ground. That was one of his best memories with Michael and he was glad Michael still remembered it. The two walked in silence again not even paying attention to the on lookers. Everything was going good until someone yelled behind them.  
"Look! Grandpa and Grandpa are on a date!" Both Trevor and Michael stopped to turn around. A man about 20 or so and fake as ever was standing behind them pointing. Everyone in ear shot started to giggle and laugh. Before Michael could even look at Trevor to stop him because he knew that kid was about to die, Trevor grabbed the kids throat and threw him to the ground.  
"Fuck you say? Say it again!"  
"Jesus! You old motherfucker! Leave me alone!" The young guy said just before Trevor slammed his head into the sand.  
"Shit," Michael rushed over and grabbed Trevor's arm, "C'mon, T. Don't kill 'em."  
"Fuck you! I am not a motherfucker!"  
"Fatty! Get you fucking lover off me!" The kid thrashed around underneath Trevor.  
"You might want to shut your mouth, kid. If you want him to stop!" Michael smirked.  
"First you're gonna apologize to him," Trevor pulled the kid up to face Michael.  
"Trevor-"  
"Go on!" Tears formed in the 20 year old's eyes. Blood and tears ran down his face. Michael felt kinda sorry for him maybe next time he saw two guys together he will keep his mouth shut.  
"I'm sorry, mister." He sobbed.  
"Little louder." Trevor pushed.  
"I'm sorry! I really am!" He fell apart in front of everyone that gathered around to watch, "I'm a douche!"  
"Good boy. Now get out of my site!" Trevor let go and the guy scrambled to run away, "Alright! Show's fucking over!" T yelled to everyone around them and started to walk down the beach.  
"Hey, T-" Michael whispered.  
"So what if we're on a date! Doesn't matter." Trevor ranted, using his arms.  
"It's alright, T. He was just a dumb kid that's all." Trevor seemed hurt which cought Michael off guard. Usually Trevor doesn't care what people say to him as long as it's nothing to do with him being a motherfucker or Canadian. That was a death wish if you mentioned that.  
"Why does it matter if two guys are on a date.." Seeing Trevor so vulnerable scared Michael and warmed his heart. They were far enough down the beach now so Michael took Trevor's hands in his. This caught Trevor off guard and he turned a little nervous to face the shorter man.  
"It doesn't matter to me. I'm glad I called you to make this... Date." Trevor's heart was going to beat out of his chest. Date. Now that he thought about it maybe they were a little old to be going on a date. But he liked the sound of it when Michael said it, "As long as you have fun, right?"  
All Trevor could do was stare into Michael's blue eyes and nod.  
"How about we get our fill out of this date then, T?" Michael smirked.  
"W-what you trying to say, sugar?" Trevor grinned only that Trevor grin which was only used for his next victims or for people he wanted to fuck senseless. Michael pulled on T's hands to move the taller man closer then wrapped Trev's arms around his neck. Trevor couldn't get that smirk on his face off the whole time while Michael leaned up and pressed his lips tightly to Trevor's. Michael's arms wrapped around Trevor's waist. Trevor felt Michael run his tongue across his bottom lip and he could tell Michael was gonna be his new favorite addiction. The two men kissed as if they haven't seen each other in 10 years.  
"10 years, Mikey. I've wanted to kiss you for 10 fucking years!" Trevor breathed when their little make out session ceased.  
"I know what you mean," Michael ran his hands up under Trevor's tight tank top, "Hate to let you down now, eh?" He leaned back up to kiss Trevor with all the lust, passion and love he could muster right now. Trevor leaned his head back so Michael could run his lips down T's jaw to his neck.  
"Holy shit, sugar." Trevor moaned, running his hands through Michael's thick hair and giving it a little tug.  
"I've missed yeah, T." Michael rested his head on his buddies shoulder. A bolt of adrenaline rushed through Trevor's body making his hands shaky without permission, "Fuck, T. Yer hands are freezing."  
"This is just all new to me that's all." Trevor was holding back tears, he couldn't cry in front of Michael.  
"For me too," He took Trevor's trembling cold hands in his and then guided them to the middle of his torso. Trevor extended his long fingers over Michael's chest letting the heat engulf his hands, "I know a lot of people including me have hurt you in the past, Trevor. I want you to know that I will never hurt you like that ever again. I just wish you could forgive me. I'm not saying you're gonna be lost with out me because that's gonna be me without you."  
Trevor couldn't bring himself to look up at Michael. Too many feelings he's hid for so long are now rushing to the surface and he didn't know if he could contain them any longer. He just listened and looked at his hands that were pressed against the older man's upper body.  
"Michael, I don't think I can take all of this all at once."  
"I know, T. I just need to tell you this-" Something in Trevor was hoping he would say what he thought Michael had to confess to him, "I love you, T. And not in the brother family kinda way either. In the I want to go to bed with you next to me and wake up with you in my arms the next day kinda way." Michael meant every word he said and yet he couldn't read Trevor at all. His held Trevor's hands tighter to him wanting to show him that he gave him life, his life sucked until Trevor showed up on his door step. But Trevor was still not even moving his fingers against Michael's chest. This terrified Michael more than anything.  
"T? You okay man?" Michael asked trying to look Trevor in the eyes. Finally Trevor lifted his eyes to meet Michael's, his heart lurched. Trevor's eyes were misty and watery.  
"You mean all of that, M?" Trevor whispered. Michael let out a sigh a relief and chuckled. Shit he nearly had a heart attack! In response to Trevor's question, Michael took Trevor's right hand and moved it over his left pec. Both went silent. Trevor felt the beat of Michael's heart which almost matched his out heart beat.  
"Feel that, T? You can thank yerself for that and no one else. I feel alive because of you." Michael notice a tear run down Trevor's cheek.  
"Mikey.."  
"Can you forgive me for all I've done?" Michael leaned up to kiss the tear away. Trevor nodded, trying to hold back from sobbing. He wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and sobbed into Michael's neck.  
"It's okay, T. Mikey's here. Don't chu worry." He patted Trev's balding head.  
"I L-H-ove you too! Mi-H-ikey! I'm so-H-H-ory you have to s-H-ee me like this!" Trevor's body racked with sobs.  
"You can cry in front of me, T. I ain't gonna make fun of ya or nothin'." Trevor lifted his head and Michael giggled, wiping the tears away with his thumb, "Hows about we walk and I'll by us something to eat, baby? Would you like that?" Michael laced his fingers with Trevor's and began to walk to the food stands not so far down the beach.  
"Okay," Trevor sniffled, walking close to Michael. Trevor finally felt loved and this time he wasn't gonna let love get away. 'This was a interesting not date/date' Michael thought when he looked at Trevor in the corner of his eyes and saw him smile at the ground as they walked. But he couldn't ask for anyone better to spend the day with and either could Trevor.


End file.
